


【GGAD】关押黑魔王的正确方式2

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998
Summary: 原文见LOF





	【GGAD】关押黑魔王的正确方式2

霍格沃茨，校长卧室。  
邓布利多面无表情地站在自己的卧室里，忒修斯和一干傲罗站在这里挥舞魔杖施加各种魔咒，格林德沃被魔咒限制无法动弹，所有傲罗默契的不看他，也不看邓布利多。他们给室内每一样东西施加魔咒，斯潘塞沐恩甚至过分体贴地加固了一下床。  
“没关系，邓布利多，我们相信你。”斯潘塞沐恩亲切地说：“你一定能管好他，我相信你们也有很多话要说。”  
就算是习惯了魔法部各种奇奇怪怪的要求，邓布利多也觉得自己需要消化一下从今天起格林德沃将要被关在自己的卧室里并由自己进行所谓看管的事实。魔法部派出了猫头鹰，用一种今天下午要来他这里吃糖果的语气告诉他他们会把格林德沃带来，这不是询问或者别的什么请求，而是一个通知。  
“你知道的……这个是各国魔法部的一致决定……”斯宾塞沐恩语气亲切随和。“现在百废俱兴，我们没有办法真正关押他，但我们相信你可以做得到。他也被戴上魔法手铐，你可以做任何想做的事。”说到这里斯宾塞沐恩俏皮地冲他眨一下眼睛。  
邓布利多不知道该说什么，只好向他露出一个尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑。他突然有点怀念上任部长弗利。  
“奥瑞利乌斯是个好孩子。“斯潘塞沐恩继续说：“他也一直希望有个完整的家庭，或许你可以修复一下格林德沃的关系，你知道的，现在不打仗了……我和我太太也会吵架，有时候拿魔杖指着对方……”  
“部长，我不认为这是一个范畴的事情。”邓布利多开口。  
“作为最伟大的白巫师，肩膀上总要有些沉重的担子……”  
魔咒施加完成，斯潘塞沐恩露出一个微笑，然后转身以百米赛跑的速度跑出这个房间，其他傲罗见状跟上他，一群巫师没有一个用飞路粉，他们像参加麻瓜运动会一样用自己最快的速度冲出霍格沃茨，然后在最近的能幻影移形的地方幻影移形。只留下一个邓布利多。  
还有格林德沃。  
格林德沃带着手铐，体贴的关上了那些傲罗因为跑的太快没关上的门。  
他早就解开那些限制魔咒了。  
邓布利多叹息一声，他看着格林德沃，眼里的情感复杂且难以言表。  
“well……我们这算是……”邓布利多坐在扶手椅上，作为囚犯的格林德沃反而落落大方地坐在他的床上。  
格林德沃用两只颜色不一样的眼睛看着他：“命运，interesting.”  
邓布利多沉默了，他应该再开口吗？先说些什么？最后一战？血誓？横亘在他们中间的事太多了。  
现在输赢，什么魔法界，什么最伟大的利益，反而成了最不重要的东西。  
“过去很多年了。”格林德沃感叹。  
是的，他们不是年轻人了，很多东西会随时光褪去，但有些东西不会。  
战争带走了一切，或许是时候他们重新考虑一下他们的关系，还有克雷登斯。  
当然他们必须考虑，目前的状况来看邓布利多无论如何也不能让他离开这里。  
邓布利多突然发现他还把血誓的瓶子放在心口，即使那个东西早就没了效力。  
格林德沃注意到邓布利多在看他胸口的瓶子，淡淡道：“人总是很难欺骗自己。”  
“他们把你关在这里……”邓布利多道：“我可以去住别的房间。”  
“why?”格林德沃轻飘飘的扔出这个词。  
邓布利多盯着格林德沃两只不一样的眼睛，像是第一次在他的眼中寻找爱意一样寻找真诚。  
“盖勒特，我还能相信你吗？”邓布利多轻声问道。  
格林德沃看着他笑了。  
“Well,maybe。”  
他吻上阿不思·邓布利多，这是他们战后的第一个吻。邓布利多清楚只要自己想，甚至不需要他动手，那双手铐就会把格林德沃弹开，但他没有这么做。  
在那个吻里他感受到了很多，他熟悉的一切，风暴和海洋的气息席卷了他的意识，他从来都没有真正的忘记或放下过。  
那个吻让他们靠近，现在邓布利多坐在格林德沃身边：“我们……”邓布利多局促地坐在一张床上，这让他突然想到了那年夏天，他们也是这样局促的在床上。  
那一年的夏天过去了，新的一年总会开始的，正如一朵玫瑰凋零后总会有新的玫瑰在废墟上开始生长。  
“接下来我的命运就由你处置了，我是你的囚徒，监狱长先生。”  
。  
“那囚犯先生。”邓布利多觉得熟悉的，久违的感觉慢慢升起，他现在的脸一定发红了，他轻声说：“我们可以做更多……”  
格林德沃轻笑，解开了自己的领口。  
他们倒在床上，第二个吻更热烈。再经历过纷乱的一切他们开始重新确认彼此的存在，这种感觉很奇怪，就像回到那年夏天，16岁的少年试探性的触碰他。但这次不同，他们记得彼此的身体，每一寸皮肤，骨骼。身体的记忆比大脑更牢固长久。  
接下来的事情急切而粗暴，这方面格林德沃的耐心并不是太多，更何况他们已经分开几十年，两个人胡乱解开自己和对方身上的衣服，格林德沃扯掉邓布利多的衬衣，手逐渐往下，抚慰着两个人已经有反应的性器官，他把邓布利多抱到他的腿上，邓布利多低声喘息着磨蹭他，身体差不多做好了接纳他的准备———  
然后他被手铐的力量猛地一扯，格林德沃被拷在邓布利多的床头，平躺着无法动弹。  
“阿不思？”  
邓布利多喘着气缓了一下，他开口：“盖勒特，你才是囚犯，明白吧？”  
格林德沃觉得不明白。  
接下来他就明白了，邓布利多红着脸，跨坐在他身上，从上位看着他，扶起他的性器，慢慢坐下去，他的腿有点发抖。  
这个过程缓慢而折磨人，好几次因为邓布利多的失误格林德沃的性器滑了出去，不得不重新慢慢进入，虽然从格林德沃的角度来看邓布利多脸上的表情也不错，但是这样磨叽他宁可把邓布利多按在身下狠狠操他。看他咬着嘴角，呻吟从齿间漏出来，下面湿成一片，因为大力抽插而发出清晰的水声。  
性器终于整根插入，邓布利多慢慢开始动腰，让臀部下沉再抬起，用一个自己舒服的频率慢慢抽动，期间不小心一记狠顶顶在敏感处，久违的快感太过强烈， 他们倒在床上，第二个吻更热烈。再经历过纷乱的一切他们开始重新确认彼此的存在，这种感觉很奇怪，就像回到那年夏天，16岁的少年试探性的触碰他。但这次不同，他们记得彼此的身体，每一寸皮肤，骨骼。身体的记忆比大脑更牢固长久。  
 接下来的事情急切而粗暴，这方面格林德沃的耐心并不是太多，更何况他们已经分开几十年，两个人胡乱解开自己和对方身上的衣服，格林德沃扯掉邓布利多的衬衣，手逐渐往下，抚慰着两个人已经有反应的性器官，他把邓布利多抱到他的腿上，邓布利多低声喘息着磨蹭他，身体差不多做好了接纳他的准备———  
 然后他被手铐的力量猛地一扯，格林德沃被拷在邓布利多的床头，平躺着无法动弹。  
 “阿不思？”  
 邓布利多喘着气缓了一下，他开口：“盖勒特，你才是囚犯，明白吧？”  
 格林德沃觉得不明白。  
 接下来他就明白了，邓布利多红着脸，跨坐在他身上，从上位看着他，扶起他的性器，慢慢坐下去，他的腿有点发抖。  
 这个过程缓慢而折磨人，好几次因为邓布利多的失误格林德沃的性器滑了出去，不得不重新慢慢进入，虽然从格林德沃的角度来看邓布利多脸上的表情也不错，但是这样磨叽他宁可把邓布利多按在身下狠狠操他。看他咬着嘴角，呻吟从齿间漏出来，下面湿成一片，因为大力抽插而发出清晰的水声。  
 性器终于整根插入，邓布利多慢慢开始动腰，让臀部下沉再抬起，用一个自己舒服的频率慢慢抽动，期间不小心一记狠顶顶在敏感处，久违的快感太过强烈，他的眼前炸开一大片白光，他不得不停下来让自己稍微缓缓，然后按那个方向慢慢抽动，轻轻戳刺这个地方。  
格林德沃早就不耐烦了，但是这个作为一种小情趣还是可以接受，他觉得自己现在硬的发疼，他配合邓布利多的频率向上挺腰，让邓布利多发出更大的呻吟声。

 

克雷登斯的心情有点复杂，他作为一个默然者不太适合住在学生宿舍，他现在住在正对着校长室的楼下。  
这个房间哪都好，温馨，舒适，充满家的气氛。  
就是不太隔音。  
克雷登斯晚上抱着腿坐在床上，心情复杂地听着他正上面传来的不可描述的声音。  
他也不小了，他甚至能通过声音分辨一下他们现在是什么体位。  
福克斯看着他，他施了一个隔音魔法，用枕头捂着头。  
至少他还能期待一下弟弟妹妹。

两个人同时高潮了，邓布利多睁开眼睛，精液溅在格林德沃的小腹上，他慢慢把格林德沃的性器抽出，伴随着还有沿大腿内侧流下的精液。他俯下身亲吻格林德沃的额头，眼睛，嘴唇，一路向下。显然，一次是不够的。  
格林德沃的不应期过去，他以为阿不思会把他的手铐解开，这个小情趣可以结束了，一次就够了，这种骑乘实在是太消磨人，他现在更想把他的阿不思按在身下好好来一次——  
这时候邓布利多的动作停了。  
他坐在床沿上开始穿衣服。  
格林德沃不知道这是在唱哪出：“阿不思？”  
邓布利多慢条斯理地穿上他绣着星星的睡衣，给了格林德沃一个清洁咒：“亲爱的，明天我还要上课，我认为这样就够了。”  
“我觉得不够，你难道打算就这样？”格林德沃的性器还挺着。  
"对，我觉得这样没什么不好。“邓布利多不打算松开手铐，他甚至体贴的给格林德沃盖上被子，在他唇上轻轻一吻：”晚安，我要去隔壁休息了。“  
”等一下？你要这样晾着我？一整个晚上？“格林德沃难以置信。  
”亲爱的，现在你是囚犯。你来这里服刑不是享福。“邓布利多温柔的说：”这样不好吗？让你感受感受那年夏天你翻窗逃走后留下我的感觉。“  
”为什么你还在记仇？“格林德沃道：”已经几十年了！而且我已经忏悔……“  
”我敢打赌你的忏悔内容不包括这部分。“邓布利多道。  
”祝好梦。“邓布利多心满意足的关上门。


End file.
